dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ectoplasm
|image = S01e13 ectoplasm from cut.png |aka = Ectoplasmic goo |type = Anatomical substance |first = "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" |last = "D-Stabilized" |times = }} Ectoplasm is the viscous substance that makes up all ghosts. In the case of half-ghosts, their DNA is infused with ectoplasm, giving them the status of being both human and ghost. Ghost hunters and scientists keep and study samples of ectoplasm to learn more about ghosts. They also use it to harness its energy to power their ghost-hunting equipment. History Season 1 In "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," Danny uses the Fenton Ghost Weasel to suck up Technus, accidentally sucking up a bunch of lab equipment as well. This causes the Ghost Weasel to overload and explode. When it explodes, ectoplasm splatters all over the lab and various equipment. Later, Technus reforms around this ectoplasm-contaminated equipment to form a giant battle-suit. In "Bitter Reunions," Danny shoots Vlad with ectoplasmic goo from a blaster on the Ghost Assault Vehicle, forcing Vlad to drop Maddie. In "Prisoners of Love," Maddie mentions that there's a casserole in the freezer next to the ectoplasmic residue samples before she angrily leaves for Arkansas, leaving Jack to wonder how he'll be able to know which is which. In "Fright Night," Danny enters the Fright Knight's lair and gets cut by a swinging ax. When he pulls his hand away from the cut, he has ectoplasm on his hand. As shown in "Life Lessons," Valerie has test tubes and jars of ectoplasm samples on a desk in her room to perform experiments and take notes on. Season 2 In "Reign Storm," Valerie shoots pink ectoplasmic goo at Pariah Dark, forcing him to drop the unconscious Vlad and Danny so she can rescue them. In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad's multiple clones of Danny all dissolve into ectoplasm whenever Danny defeats them, due to their instability. Dani begins to dissolve whenever she uses too much power, but since she is somewhat more stable she survives. Season 3 Later in "D-Stabilized," Vlad sees that Dani is back in Amity Park and is somehow still alive despite looking worse for wear. He sends Valerie to capture Dani so he can melt her down and study her ectoplasmic remains in order to build a better clone. Dani is temporarily melted down, but Danny saves her by using the Ecto-Dejecto on her. Appearance Ectoplasm is a viscous, gooey substance, either green or pink in color. When combining with human DNA, ectoplasm takes on the appearance of a green strand of DNA with a small monster face on it and fuses directly with the human strand. Ectoplasmic energy Ectoplasmic energy was the potent force that was channeled and manipulated for ectoplasmic purposes, and often manifested during these moments as colorful plasma-like matter. This energy — when being extracted or absorbed — usually resembled bright electrical discharges, though its appearance varied between different powers."What You Want""Mystery Meat" Ectoplasmic energy was a key component in performing ectoplasm as this energy fueled the applications ectoplasm allowed and using too much ectoplasm at any given time would make the user lose that energy thereafter and thus limit their capacity to perform ectoplasm for a period of time, potentially requiring the user hours to recuperate. Any being was capable of harnessing this power. This included ghosts (such as Dark Danny), half-ghosts (such as Danny Phantom) and even humans. It's known that beings such as humans doesn’t have the capacity to perform ghost powers. Sourcing energy absorbing the ectoplasmic energy from a blast from Danny]] In order for ectoplasm use to be accomplished, the user had to channel that energy from a source and exert it through themselves. While more experienced ectoplasm users could use the ectoplasmic energy inside of them, ectoplasmic energy usually needed to be drawn from external sources."Secret Weapons" These sources ranged from special artifacts (such as the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage), higher beings (like Pariah Dark) which granted this power or even drawn from the Ghost Zone itself; which according to Vlad Masters was where the true essence of ectoplasm came from."Reign Storm"< Because the Ghost Zone acted as a conduit for ectoplasm, a person could draw this power anywhere on the dimension as every ghost and every object was connected to the Ghost Zone, meaning that every ghost had at least a small sum of innate supernatural energy. Danny was able to utilize this to quickly heal his wounds by simply sleeping in his bedroom, though also needed the help of Valerie Gray to save his life. A more brutal instance occurred when Dark Danny performed a ghost portal creation using the combined energy of himself by forcibly pulling it from him. Certain powers could also cause a significant surge of power into the user. An example of this includes the Ghostly Wail performed by Danny Phantom, which Dark Danny claimed that "I don’t get that power until 10 years from now", meaning that this power led him to becoming a powerful ghost."The Ultimate Enemy" Physical Effects S02M01 Danny glares at Dash.gif|Danny with green eyes S03e06 bundle up.png|Danny with blue eyes S03e07 going ghost midair flip.gif|Danny with white hair, green eyes and clothing S02M02 Danny's first ghostly wail.gif|Danny with black hair and blue eyes S02M02 Dan red eyes 2.png|Dark Danny with blood red eyes S02e03 Ember flaming hair reach.gif|Ember with red eyes S01e17 wouldn't need 15 seconds.png|Vlad with red eyes Ectoplasm could also have manifestly visible and bodily changes on the user, the most common of which was the user's eyes turning completely green when using ectoplasm, or when wielding ectoplasm with evil intent or uncontrolled emotions. This was shown in Danny Fenton and his archenemy Vlad Masters when preforming feats of ecto-energy"Maternal Instincts" and to Danny several times. Danny was subject to severe physical change after he absorbed the latent ectoplasmic power confined within the Fenton Portal, which turned his hair white and eyes green and caused a tan to show up on his face. After this point, whenever Danny over exerted himself, his hair and eyes turned white and green and her voice often changes and had a slight echo to it. When Danny used the power of the Ghost Wail to turn defeat Dark Danny’s enemies in the future. This temporarily caused Danny's hair to turn black and her whole body to glow with a goddessly light. After Danny was threatened, Danny's eyes turned ectoplasmic green."Reign Storm When combining his essence with the essence of Vlad during the fusion, Danny's eyes turned green and eventually whole for the duration of the fusion. Usage and Execution charges up before undertaking a power]] While in essence, the process for using ectoplasm was simply drawing supernatural energies and manipulating it for a desired effect, there were many factors involved that determined how successfully this energy can used and what it can be used for. Successful ectoplasm involved a combination of knowledge, power, resources and experience. Possessing an intricate mastery of these aspects could reduce the need for complex preparation and strengthen the individual's ability to preform powerful ectoplasms without using as much time or effort but will and power alone. Sightings Trivia *According to Butch Hartman, the Ghost Zone is an "endless place of ectoplasm." **Each Ghost Zone lair has its own type of ectoplasm surrounding it, and if this ectoplasm mixes with that of another lair, they will combust into a ghostly black hole. *If ectoplasm is used to power kitchen appliances (such as food processors"Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" and microwaves"The Fright Before Christmas"), it will cause the food they are being used on to mutate and come to life. Gallery Category:Ghosts